


sometimes I forget

by NoahParker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahParker/pseuds/NoahParker
Summary: Lena is very confused. She understands that there's a man who shot a gun at her. What she doesn't understand is where the blood is coming from.Supergirl should be invincible.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 505





	1. Chapter 1

Lena is very confused. Don’t get it wrong, she knows exactly what happened just seconds ago. She’d been arguing with Kara, trying to stay mad at her, maybe even trying to hate her. Her methods had been very effective too.

Then the guy showed up. With a gun. He was probably a mercenary, sent there to kill her. She didn’t have to think long about this, after all the assassination attempts, she was used to it. Barely two seconds passed before he pulled the trigger.

Part of her is surprised that Kara would reveal her identity by jumping in front a gun for her. That she wouldn’t pull her to the ground or something, anything a normal human would do. The shooter would see the bullet bounce off. He’d know something was up.

Now, the other part of her is so very confused. What reason could there possibly be for Supergirl to gasp in pain? To let her fingers slip from Lena’s arms and fall down together with the rest of her body? What Lena understands the least of all is where the red liquid that’s starting to drip on the floor is coming from.

_Supergirl should be invincible._

Lena starts looking for the only possible option that her mind could conjure for her. But there wasn’t a speck of the green element that’s so lethal to her friend in sight. Looking back at the gun, she realises that she should’ve probably taken into account the fact that it was still aimed at her.

Luckily, her security team finally catches up with the man who’d barged into her office and there is no way he could do any harm now. She looks at the gun again, and while she doesn’t know that much about weapons, it doesn’t look even the slightest bit like either an alien or a kryptonite gun.

It must be a regular one, which also means that her friend, the Kryptonian who should be invincible, was shot. With a bullet.

Kara’s eyes, _oh those beautiful infinite skies_ , are becoming more glazed with the second. Lena falls on her knees besides her.

If the woman wasn’t very injured already, Lena would hit her in the head for her stupidity.

“Why, in God’s name, would you do that, Kara?”, she whisper-shouts ever so gently. “And how the ever-loving hell did it even hurt you?”

Kara smiles weakly. “Didn’t know you believed in God”, she jokes.

After Lena puts on her threatening face as best as she could with tears in her eyes, the blonde smiles even more.

“Rao, you’re so cute when you try to be all angry.” Coughs rack through her body and Lena looks down at the hand that she’d instinctively put on the wound. _Why hadn’t she thought to call for help?_

Turning around to look for a phone, she remembers that they aren’t alone. Someone on her security team has called the DEO, they tell her. Her thoughts go back to that time when Alex Danvers had insisted on being called if anything ever happened to her sister. Insisted that she would be there faster than any ambulance anyway. Lena had complied and told her security team. With the frequency of Kara’s visits to her company, most of the squad would recognise her within seconds, so that wouldn’t even be too hard for them.

She’d never thought any of them would actually have to do it though.

“Hey. Hey, Kara, stay awake”, she urges her friend. “Don’t let go.”

“’M sorry”, the alien mumbles. “Solar flare. Lost m’powers.”

Lena can’t believe her ears. “Then why would you jump in front of a gun, you dummy?!”

Kara looks at her with softly, as if Lena is the only thing left in the universe.

 _“I guess I forgot”_ , is the last thing she whispers, before her eyes fall shut and Lena’s whole world collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone interested in a follow up or should this stay a one shot ; )


	2. Chapter 2

“You need to step out, Lena.”

She tries to block out Alex’s voice. Lena is standing in the DEO, watching as they perform surgery on her best friend.

_She’s dying, isn’t she_ , she wants to ask them. _She’s dying because of me_.

“C’mon, I’ll even come with you”, the director adds.

This does sound strange to Lena. She turns to Kara’s sister in confusion. “You don’t want to stay with her?”

Alex takes her arm and guides her out of the room.

“I’ve been in this kind of situation before. In fact, this isn’t even nearly as bad as some of the other times. I know my sister is going to pull through, because she always has. And I also know that I’m too close to this to be any help in there.”

Lena doesn’t know what to say to that. She remembers Supergirl falling from the sky after her fight with Reign. How nobody had known if she was alive. It’s the first time she thinks of it as Kara nearly dying. The first time she realizes that one of her best friends almost killed her other best friend.

But she doesn’t know about those other times. She’ll have to ask about it later.

She feels Alex’s hand on her shoulder and has to stop her reflexes from pulling away.

“You know she’s not going to leave us, right?”, she asks Lena. “You’ve got that look in your eyes… She’s not going to give up on you just yet.”

The way Alex says that last thing makes her look up in confusion. She knows that Kara has been trying relentlessly to fix their friendship. Lena was there.

_So why does it sound as if Alex means something more with that?_

Before she can ask, the older Danvers takes her to a cosy room that doesn’t seem to fit in a place like the DEO.

“Since when do you guys have a lounge here?”, Lena wonders out loud.

Alex laughs. “You didn’t think that Kara wouldn’t demand there were some place in here where she could relax and hang out with her colleagues, or most importantly, eat?”

“Eating does seem to be her favourite way to pass time”, Lena admits.

At this, Alex smirks. “Wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

When Lena looks at her in confusion, Alex’s expression turns into one of bewilderment, before changing to pure desperation.

“Never mind. I’ll go get myself some coffee. Do you want anything?”

“Black. No sugar.”

“Ah, like your soul?” After a very angry look from Lena, she puts her hands in the air in surrender. “Just kidding. Jeez.”

Lena must have been very tired. The next thing she knows, she wakes up in one of the couches in the lounge, with Alex standing in the doorway.

“Welcome to the world of the living, Lena. _She’s awake_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patience my friends
> 
> I was very obviously not just going to let you guys wonder if our girl Kara survived, but I like to tease
> 
> anyways, this is the first time I actually continue a work, mostly because of the positive feedback I got, so thank you
> 
> I quite like writing these short snippets
> 
> don't worry, more is coming, I know you're all craving Kara/Lena content


	3. Chapter 3

Lena is waiting outside of Kara’s room in the med bay, listening to Alex and Kara speak. She had decided that the two sisters deserved some alone time, before anyone had to think about the complicated thing that her and Kara’s relationship had become.

“There’s someone here to see you”, she hears Alex say. “But make no mistakes, Kara. I cut you some slack because you only just woke up. The next time I see you, we’re going to have a very serious discussion about your decision-making.”

After watching Alex walk out, Lena carefully enters the room.

Kara smiles at her. “Hey.”

She can’t help but smile back, even though she knows that the other woman is laying in a hospital bed with a hole in her stomach. Even though there’s not a whole lot to be happy about.

“You’re alive”, she croaks out. There’s one thing to be very happy about.

“You didn’t think I was going to give up on you just yet”, the blonde Danvers says.

“Alex said the exact same thing a few hours ago.”

“My sister’s a smart woman”, Kara replies proudly. “Don’t let her hear me say that, though.”

Lena takes the Kryptonian’s unwavering smile and steps closer to the bed.

“I’m really happy to see you, Kara.”

“You’re not mad anymore?”

How did she not believe Kara before? The woman’s face is all scrunched with worry and confusion. As if she doesn’t get how she deserves anything from Lena.

“I’m not saying I’m just forgiving you right away. But no, I’m not mad anymore. I think I stopped being mad the moment you jumped in front of a bullet for me.”

Kara’s eyes light up and Lena’s heart melts. She takes her hand and presses a kiss to it. “You know I love you, right? That even if we had a big fight, I never stopped caring?”

“I wasn’t sure.”

And Lena gets it. She was hard on Kara. Even though her friend tried everything to fix their relationship, she never budged even a bit.

She remembers the kryptonite cannons. Her panic. Kara’s surrender. Forgiveness has to go both ways.

“I’m so sorry for all that I did to you, Kara”, Lena whispers. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Kara looks at her softly. “I already have.”

“But how? I made you break into a government facility, manipulated you for my project, almost shot kryptonite at you. Kara, I locked you up in the smallest cell possible and you’re claustrophobic!”

“It’s not hard to forgive you, Lena. I love you. I could never hold on to any anger towards you, especially since I’m the one who started this.”

_I love you._

“I was just worried that you would never give me another chance.”

_She loves Lena._

“I’m just happy that you’re willing to try.”

_She actually loves her._

“Boy, am I glad that I got shot.”

“Kara, dear, can you shut op for like one second? Wait, did you just say that you’re glad you-“ Lena looks at her in confusion. “Never mind”, she says in resignation. “Just be quiet for a moment. I’m trying to think here.”

“Huh? What are you-“ Lena shushes her with a pointed look.

_Okay, if she loves Kara and Kara loves her, what does that mean?_

While Kara waits patiently Lena slowly starts to think she’s figured out the answer.

As the blonde looks at her curiously, she closes whatever distance there still was between them.

“I love you”, she whispers.

“So you’ve said”, Kara loves.

“And you love me.”

“I think we’ve established that already. Or did you not get the part where I literally jumped in front of a bullet for you.”

“Shut up, smartass.”

“No, I’m just saying. I don’t do that for everyone.”

“Kara, honey, I think we both know that you do.”

“Not without my powers.”

Lena looks at her pointedly. “James told me about the first time Supergirl was powerless. You literally walked up to a robber with a gun pointed at you. God, it’s like you want to die sometimes.”

“Well, that’s just not true”, Kara shoots back. “You know that I do it to save people.”

“Your intentions aren’t always that clear, Kara. I’ve hear lots of people say Supergirl has a death wish.”

“Believe me, Lena. I don’t. Dying isn’t fun.”

“And how would you know? It’s not like you actually died.”

“Well, maybe I did. You don’t know everything that happens in my life.”

“Don’t go acting like it’s something to be proud of now.”

They get pulled from their bickering by a snort. They look at Alex standing in the doorway.

“Just kiss already, you dorks. You’re already married anyways, by the sound of it.”

After that statement, she turns around again and walks out.

Kara shrugs her shoulders and Lena has to sigh.

Before the Kryptonian can make any other dumb comment, she unites their lips and they kiss.

Softly. Shortly. But perfectly.

**epilogue, a few days later**

_“Supergirl may save the city in a regular basis, this week Kara Danvers was my hero.”_

Kara’s eyes are open wide, staring at the newest Catco magazine.

Lena smiles. “I wanted to tell the world how brave my girlfriend was.”

After a few nice moments of comfortable silence, she adds: “You know what this means, though? No Kara Danvers up and about for some time. Even after you get your powers back. Supergirl might be just fine in another day or two, but Kara is on sick leave from her job as a reporter. Boss’s orders.”

Kara smiles from her lap. “As long as Lena Luthor takes a few days off from L-Corp to spend time with her girlfriend who almost died for her.”

“Only if my girlfriend stop trying to make me feel guilty for her own benefit.”

“I don’t know, is it going to stop working?”

Lena just smiles. And Kara smiles back. And finally, _everything is okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or is it? ; )


End file.
